diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Yippee Ki Yay
The one-liner "Yippee Ki Yay Motherfucker" is one of John McClane's most famous lines. It was voted as the #96 of "The 100 Greatest Movie Lines" by Premiere magazine in 2007. Die Hard In the first film, Hans Gruber is talking to John McClane on the radio, mocking John. "You know my name but who are you? Just another American who saw too many movies as a child? Another orphan of a bankrupt culture who thinks he's John Wayne? Rambo? Marshal Dillon?" "Eh, I've always been kind of partial to Roy Rogers, actually. I really like those sequined shirts." "Do you really think you have a chance against us, Mr. Cowboy?" "Yippee ki yay, motherfucker!" Hans then uses it mockingly before McClane kills him at the climax of the film. Die Hard 2 In the second movie, John McClane is dropped onto the wing of Colonel Stuart's plane, and jams his jacket into the aerlions, so it can't take off. As the wing is fully fueled, they can't shoot, and McClane pushes Major Grant into one of the turbines. McClane and Stuart get into a fist and knife fight where he is pushed off and Stuart removes the jacket. Unbeknowest to Stuart, McClane pulled the cap off of the fuel tank, and the plane is now leaking a trail of jet fuel. As the plane begins to take off, McClane pulls out his cigarette lighter and says the line as he drops it onto the trail, igniting it. The flame shoots up to the plane and causes it to explode. John laughs and triumphantly shouts before his head falls back into the snow, and John realizes that now this fire can serve as a landing light for all the circling planes, which are low on fuel. Die Hard With a Vengeance In the third film, McClane tracks Simon Gruber to his hideout in Canada, just across the boarder. McClane shows up in a helicopter and interrupts Simon and Katya while they are attempting to have sex. John gets down on the ground and hides from Simon as he fires his M60 machine gun at him from Katya's helicopter. John manages to lure the chopper toward him, but pulls a Smith and Wesson Model 36 snub nosed revolver, which he then uses to shoot some nearby power lines, which get tangled in the helicopter's rotors, electrocuting Katya. The chopper falls to the ground and crashes in a fiery explosion, killing Simon. After the helicopter explodes, McClane triumphantly says "Yippee ki-yay, motherfucker!" under his breath, glad that he finally killed Simon. John quips to Zeus later that they should call a firetruck, but Zeus says to 'Let him cook'. Live Free or Die Hard In the fourth movie he uses it when he kills Thomas Gabriel. Gabriel holding his gun to McClane's shoulder gunshot wound to snap him out of it and pay attention. Gabriel remarks: "On your tombstone, it should read 'Always in the wrong place at the wrong time'." McClane replies: "How about yippee ki yay, motherfucker!" And grabs Gabriel's pistol, shooting through his shoulder wound and into Gabriel's chest, killing him. The 'motherfucker' was obscured by the gunshot because of the PG-13 rating, which outraged many fans. On the unrated version, the line is restored to its normal length. A Good Day to Die Hard A Good Day to Die Hard's R-rating allowed for the full usage of the line, to the delight of many fans. However, many were disappointed the way the line was used. McClane manages to jump onto the back of Irina's helicopter and jumps into a dump truck that is located in the cargo hold of the chopper. McClane turns on the engine and mumbles the line after remarking about "The things we do for our kids". Category:Quote Category:Die Hard